


Death of a Titan

by MaddieMakesStuff



Category: Titanic
Genre: Titanic - Freeform, but i tried anyways, darn sad stuff, i suck at this lol, poem thing, titanic sinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMakesStuff/pseuds/MaddieMakesStuff
Summary: Welcome to my first work! It’s not that great, I know, I just wanted to make this.





	Death of a Titan

The new sun shines on her body;  
The steel plating and rivets reflecting back the rays of light.  
Her funnels spit out the thick black smoke of coal,  
As she departs on her Maiden voyage. 

The shouts of celebration can be heard from both her and the port,  
Men women and children of all nationalities and classes.  
Her flags wave in the salty breeze,  
And her horn sounds as she departs land for the last time. 

 

11:40 p.m  
She slices her mighty bow through the glassy waters and alas! Iceberg right ahead!  
She hits, starboard, and groans as she shakes.  
Water rushes in her wound as she dips lower into the water.  
The screams and cries of her passengers echoed through the night when cabins and hallways flood with the icy waters. 

She moaned and groaned as windows broke and her bow submerged in the water.  
It rose fast, consuming many as it rocked the lifeboats away.  
The bridge was the next victim to the water; breaking apart and ending the life of her captain. A father to her. 

 

Her mighty funnels creaked and fell from the base, crushing boats and people. She descended 

Lower  
Lower  
And lower. 

A crack down her middle! She felt the life truly drain from her as the settle glow of her lights flickered and died.  
Her bow fell straight into the waters;  
Only to be stopped by a painful impact with the seabed. 

 

Her stern sunk and imploded as air escaped.  
Debris broke off of her end as it too fell

Lower

Lower  
And lower.  
Yet another pain-staking impact with the sand along with terrible sounds of her pain echoed through the sea that night. 

The story shall forever be passed on, as the ocean consumes her.


End file.
